GALAK GALAK SAYANG chapter 4
by kaisoonat
Summary: ONLY KAISOO SHIPPER


GALAK GALAK SAYANG chapter 4

rated : T

author : pong

_

...

Mereka berdua pun mengendap-ngendap keluar dari kamar. Kai menggenggam tangan uco persis seperti pemandu tour anak tk. Karena takut ada yang melihat, mereka berdua memiliki ide untuk memakai topeng dengan gambar wajah mereka sendiri(?)

Setelah melewati perjalanan jauh(?) akhirnya sampai juga di practice room, nini mengajarkan hyung nya dengan sabar. Terkadang nini menyentuh bagian tubuh hyung nya sebagai misi modus(?)

Kai : hyung lihat aku dulu ya sekali lagi /caper, nanti baru mengikuti ...

Kai pun nge-dance dengan ngegas sambil ngeluarin kharisma nya yang aduhai(?) Kadang dia kedip kedip sambil gigit gigit bibir(?)

/lagi sawan lu(?)/

Yagitulah ain9 suka gakuat kalo ngebayangin si abi kaya gituan(?) #curhat

Setelah selesai memperhatikan, akhirnya uco mengikuti. Dan kali ini dia berhasil tanpa ada salah.

Kai : waaa bagus sekali hyung!!! *tepuk tangan*

Uco : seperti ada yang salah ... kenapa jika kau menari terlihat keren ya, tapi kenapa jika aku yang melakukannya seperti penguin(?)

Kai pun tak kuasa menahan tawa.

Kai : wah hyung ku kenapa jadi minder seperti ini? Tak apaa hyunggg, setiap orang memiliki ciri khas yang berbeda. Aku suka hyung seperti penguin. *wink*

Uco : ... /shy shy shy/

Setelah berlatih selama 3 jam tanpa henti. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Kai mulai melakukan pembicaraan.

Kai : dyo hyung. Kenapa sering tidak fokus? Tidak seperti biasanya ... *sambil menegukkan air dari botol*

Uco : tidak tau nih, akhir akhir ini aku sering memikirkan gadis yang di bandara itu.

Kai yang mendengar itu langsung keselekk gak ketulungan.

Uco : nini gapapa?!

Tanya uco sambil mengusap mulut kai dengan tissue.

Uco : makanya kalo minum jangan sambil napas(?)/yehet/

Kai : maksud hyung ... Nggi?

Uco : iya ... bagaimana menurut mu? Dia manis ya?

Kai : bukankah dia suka nya pada ku?!

Hm, sesungguhnya maksudnya kai itu : BUKAN KAH HYUNG SUKA NYA PADA KU?!?!? :3

Uco : enak jha:p aku yakin pasti dia suka nya padaku. Tapi dia hanya pura-pura saja. Aku yakin itu. *pede tingkat lanjut*

Kai : te-terus ... tante sojin mau dikemanain, Hyungggg?!

Hm, sesungguhnya maksdu kai itu : TERUS GUA MAU DIKEMANAIN BANGSADH?!

uco : paansi-_- tante sojin tuh cuma partner senam aerobik doang-_-

Kai : ooh jadi selama ini hanya partener senam saja ...

Sesungguhnya maksdu kai itu : OH JADI GUA CUMA DIANGGAP TEMEN SEKAMAR DOANG YA?! :(

Karena si Kai baper. Akhirnya dia memtuskan untuk menyudahi misi modus kali ini. Tidak biasanya, misi modus kali ini berakhir tragis:'(

Mereka pun kembali ke kamar bersama-sama.

*Pagi nya*

Chanyeol, baek dan sehun sedang menonton tv di ruang tengah.

Breaking news : berita terkini. Dikabarkan d.o exo tertangkap sedang berkencan dengan seorang gadis penjual kipas angin di sekitar bandara. Moment ini tertangkap di sayang semua airport, pada saat exo akan melakukan SM tour. Tapi aneh nya, baju d.o exo berlumuran darah seperti sedang menstruasi(?) Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Apakah itu hanya kencan semata? Atau mitra kerja penjualan kipas angin? Siapakah gadis itu sebenarnya? Yang jelas semua nya masih menjadi misteri. Hanya d.o exo, gadis penjual kipas angin, dan tuhan yang tahu. Saya Kang Bo Chung melaporkan dari studio 3 milik kita bersatu(?) Saya pamit undur diri. Selamat pagi.

Sontak berita tadi, membuat baek, chanyeol dan sehun ngakak guling-guling.

Uco : kenapa berita nya baru muncul sekarang?! Itu kan sudah lama...

Sehun : hyung sejak kapan berdiri disitu? BUAHAHAAHAHAH ANJAS KANG BO CHUNG UPDATE NGETZ!!! *masih ngakak*

chanyeol : heyyyyy dyoooo. Itu cewek anak syapa dah lu bawa-bawa ke tipi. Tanggung jawab lu.

Baek : anjas ampe nangis bahagia gua denger berita ginian doangg

*Di sisi lain*

Nggi : HAH?!? BERITA APAAN NIH?!!? PANTES AJA NAMANYA KANG BO CHUNG! PAGI PAGI KERJAAN NYA UDAH NGEBOCUNG AJA?!?

dong-jae : wa nuna ... itu kan bias mu ... tak ku sangka selera nya rendahan. Hanya seorang gadis tukang kipas angin?!? O_O

Nggi : MA-MAKSDUNYA APA NIH?!? *muncrat seliter*

dong-jae : a-aku tau kau cemburu, tapi jangan muncrat-muncrat juga dong nunaa:( nasi dong-jae jadi berkuah:(

Nggi : eh? E-euh maapmaap ... nih makan punya ku, aku jadi tidak selera makan ...

Dong-jae pun langsung memakan sarapan nya Nggi. Mereka sedang berada di kantin rumah sakit. Tepat 30 detik yang lalu, semua staff rumah sakit memeprhatikan Nggi karena heboh sendiri.

Dong jae : tapi bentuk tubuh nya dan pakaiannya tidak asing ya ... seperti pernah lihat ...

Nggi : i-iya ... seperti pernah lihat ya ... hehe ... *bingung sendiri*

Tidak sengaja dong-jae melihat ke arah baju Nggi.

Dong-jae : tu-tunggu ... baju nuna sama persis dengan cewek kipas tadi!!!

Nggi : A-APA?! MEMANGNYA BAJU INI HANYA SATU DI DUNIA INI?!?

sesungguhnya maksud si Nggi adalah : YA GUSTI YA BAPA. KENAPA GUA PAKE BAJU INI?! SAOLOH.

kemudian Nggi buru-buru mengancingkan jas dokter nya. Agar baju nya tidak terlalu terlihat. Tiba-tiba ponsel Nggi berdering tanda telepon masuk.

Tertera nama 'yeri garong' di tampilan layar ponsel. Belum juga menyapa, lawan bicara nya sudah nyerocos kaya bajaj.

Hye ri : NGIIII!!! Sumpah lu tau si kang bo chung kan?! Itu loh yang suka gosip di tipi-tipi tiap subuh!!! Heran dah, tadi tuh ya... dia lagi ngomongin si dyo-yah!!!! Saoloh bias gua lagi kencan sama tukang kipas, NGGGII!!! TUKANG KIPAS?! TU-KANG KI-PAS. ASTAGA TUKANG KIPAS NGGIIII LU HARUS TAUU!!?!? T-T /kenapa diulang mulu ya bapa/ kenapa bias gua selera nya rendah amatttt??!?! Kenapa enggi??!!?! KENAPAAA?!?? T-T /cry cry cry/

Nggi : unnie ... sesungguh nya enggi denger unnie dengan jelas kok, jadi ga usah teriak teriak dong unnie!! Kuping nggi sakit taooo!!!!

Hye ri : iyaiya maap ya nggi ku sayang ku sedang berapi api gara gara si kang bo chung. Tapi ... tapi kok elu ngga heboh sih nggi?!? bias lu kan lagi ngegebet tukang kipas!?

Nggi : ...

Nggi bingung mau jawab apa. Gatega kalo unnie tau, bahwa kenyataan nya ntu tukang kipas ternyata diri nya sendiri. Dari jauh terdengar ki tae Lari tebirit-birit dengan wajah panik. Untunglah Ki Tae datang pada saat yang tepat.

Ki tae : nuna!!! Pasien...

Nggi langsung memberikan isyarat agar Ki Tae tidak bicara. Si kite pun terdiam seketika.

Nggi : unnie, aku hari ini banyak pasien ... maap ya gabisa ngobrol lama ... hehe

Hye ri : iyaiya gapapa kok Nggi, tapi nggi pulang kan?

Nggi : iya kok hari ini nggi pulang. Masak yang enak ya unnie dadah~

Tut.

Panggilan diputuskan.

Nggi langsung mengisyaratkan Kite agar berbicara.

Ki tae : pasien 281 sekarat!!! saoloh gimana in nunaaaT-T

Nggi : SI KUTIL! KENAPA GA BILANG DARITADI?!? Dong jae aku duluan ya!

Nggi dan kite pun langsung meninggalkan kantin dan lari menuju kamar 281.

Xiumin : ooh jadi begitu ceritanya.

Chen : wah keren ya dia seorang dokter ...

Lay : jadi itu bukan pacar mu ya?

Kai : lay! Lu mah suka gak nyambung bawa golok ih:( kan sudah ku bilang itu bukan pacar dyo hyung!! /cemburu membabi buta/

Mereka bersembilan sedang bersantai di ruang tengah. Uco menceritakan semua detil nya kepada semua member exo agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman.

Sehun : setelah mendengar cerita sebenarnya nya ... aku malah jadi kecewa ...

Uco : lah? Kenapa gitu?0_o

Baek : karena aku,sehun dan chanyeol sudah menduga gadis itu ... penjual kipas angin! dan jika dia buka lapak di bandara pasti bakal laku keras,itu semua berkat mu dyo! dyo daebak!

Chanyeol : tapi dari rambut nya saja sudah kelihatan bahwa dia-

Uco : manis. Iya kan? Dia sangat manis ...~

Chanyeol : aku hanya mau bilang ... bahwa dia seperti tukang kipas:

Suho : yeeeh dasar!!! Yehet banget lu jadi orang(?)

Semua orang melempari bantal ke arah wajah chanyeol.

Terjadi kerusuhan sesaat. Yang paling bersemangat diantara semua ini adalah uco, karena dia senang semua member sudah mengetahui Nggi, sedangkan yang paling baper si kai, karena cemburu nya mulai membabi buta(?)

Tiba tiba suholkay berbicara

Suholkay : gengs, ada sms nih. Kita di suruh keruang practice room sekarang, soalnya nanti malem kita kan mau manggung.

Akhirnya semua pun beranjak dari sofa, dan langsung berbondong-bondong(?) pergi ke practice room.

bersambung...

yeeeeeey GGS chapter 4 sudah up~

gimana? teu rame ya? kurang suka sama ceritanya ya? maapin:( karena lgi belajr buat ff:(

di riview ya cingu:)

MUCH LOVE TO EVERYBODY.

-pong-

salam kadi.

hari upload : jumat/sabtu/minggu.


End file.
